The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating device, and more particularly, to a substrate treating device using plasma.
In order to manufacture a semiconductor device, various processes such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation, thin film deposition, and cleaning are performed on a substrate to form a desired pattern thereon. Among processes, an etching process is a process for removing a selected area from a layer formed on a substrate through wet etching or dry etching.
For the dry etching, an etching device using plasma is used. In general, in order to form plasma, an electromagnetic field is formed in an inner space of a chamber and excites a process gas provided to the chamber to a plasma state.
The plasma refers to an ionized gas state formed of ions or electrons and radicals. The plasma is generated by very high temperatures, strong electric fields, or RF electromagnetic fields. A semiconductor device manufacturing process performs an etching process by using plasma. An etching process is performed as ion particles contained in plasma collide with a substrate.
Typically, an electrostatic chuck includes a support plate and a metallic body. The support plate and the body adhere to each other by an organic bonder such as silicon or acrylic. However, silicon has excellent heat resistance but low thermal resistance. Accordingly, silicon is not damaged by a heat occurring during a substrate treating process but does not effectively block heat transfer between the body and the support plate. Acrylic has excellent thermal resistance but low heat resistance. Acrylic prevents heat loss between the support plate and the body but is damaged by heat occurring during a substrate treating process.
In such a way, in relation to a currently used organic bonder, the life span is reduced and the process temperature rise is limited due to the non-uniform temperature occurrence in an electrostatic chuck resulting from thermal durability deterioration.